Rosemary
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Scott D'Amore Tyson Dux Johnny Devine | debut = January 30, 2008 | retired = }} Holly Letkeman (November 29, 1983) is a Canadian female professional wrestler better known by her ring name Courtney Rush. Letkeman is currently signed to Impact Wrestling under her ring name Rosemary. She was a member of the tag team/stable known as Decay. She is a one-time Impact Wrestling Women's Knockout Champion. Letkeman has worked for promotions such as BSE Pro, BCW, Maximum Pro Wrestling, NCW Femmes Fatales and Shimmer Women Athletes. Rush is a former NCW Femmes Fatales Champion, and is also a former Shimmer Tag Team Champion with Sara Del Rey. Early life Letkeman grew up in Stonewall, Manitoba where she was exposed to professional wrestling by her father. During high school, she and a friend had a brief try with training at a local school, but quit after one session when the school wanted them to have a match. She later attended University of Manitoba where her major was film studies. After graduation, she worked on a few film sets she decided to resume the childhood interest in pro wrestling after hearing of Eddie Guerrero's death and attended Scott D'Amore's school in Windsor in May 2007 where she was taught by Tyson Dux and Johnny Devine as well as D'Amore. She initially used the name P.J. Tyler (reflecting her love of Aerosmith) but later changed it to Courtney Rush. Career Early career She made her debut in Pro Wrestling for PTW on January 30, 2008 in a losing effort against Haley Rogers as Casey Maguire. Two months later, on March 28, 2008, she changed her name to PJ Tyler and got her first victory against Haley Rogers, this time wrestling for RSW. She was scheduled to take the position of Jennifer Blake as PWX Commissioner but her position was taken by "Danger Boy" Derek Wylde in a controversial way. She soon started a feud with Haley Rogers during a tag team with Jennifer Blake against the same Haley Rogers and Jade Chung. During this contest she broke Haley's nose and she aggravated this injury during a single contest the following week. Those two athletes met different times during the 2008 and GLORY Wrestling dedicated them an article about the match that took place on September 12, 2008. During the first part of 2009 she competed in different matches with Cherry Bomb, Jennifer Blake and Holly Hilton, including a match with Amazing Kong that she was not able to win. On the day of her 26th birthday she was able to win her first title in career defeating Deanna Conda in the final of the WILD Tournament 2009 to win the GCW W.I.L.D. Championship. SHIMMER Women Athletes PJ Tyler was announced to debut for Shimmer on March 22, 2010 on the Shimmer Board. She made her first appearance for Shimmer Women Athletes as part of the Sparkle Division on April 10, 2010. During the Sparkle match she was defeated by Anna Minoushka. She made also a second appearance as part of the Sparkle the following day teaming with Leva Bates defeating the team of Anna Minoushka and She Nay Nay. In March 2011, she faced Mena Libra, Daizee Haze, and Kellie Skater as Courtney Rush as part of the main SHIMMER division but lost to all three. At the next set of tapings in October 2011, Rush faced Yumi Ohka, Nikki Roxx, and Sara Del Rey, where Rush picked up a win against Roxx but lost to the other two wrestlers. After two wins on March 17, 2012 over Rhia O'Reilly and Sassy Stephie, on March 18, the babyface Rush formed a tag team with the villainous Sara Del Rey, first defeating Regeneration X, and then winning a four-way match to become the new Shimmer Tag Team Champions. On June 7, Rush and Del Rey lost the title to the Canadian NINJAs (Nicole Matthews and Portia Perez) at a Femmes Fatales event when Del Rey abandoned Rush during the match. On April 13, 2013, Rush defeated Athena, Madison Eagles and Saraya Knight in a four-way match to earn her first shot at the Shimmer Championship. Rush received her title match later that same day, but was defeated by the defending champion, Cheerleader Melissa. Rush would suffer a fractured collarbone in September 2013, forcing her to miss SHIMMER's October 2013 shows, but she returned for Volume 62 on April 5, 2014, where she failed to captured the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship from Mercedes Martinez. Rush formed a tag team with Xandra Bale on April 11, 2015, referring to themselves as Ontario's Top Team. They defeated Made In Sin (Allysin Kay and Taylor Made) at Volume 72, but they would fail to defeat The Kimber Bombs for the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship at Volume 73. After the match, Rush showed signs of a heel turn due to frustration with Bale. The following day at Volume 74, Rush and Bale were defeated by Team Slap Happy (Evie and Heidl Lovelace), and after the match ended, Rush turned into a villainess and attacked Bale, blaming her for the loss. Rush defeated Bale in a grudge match later that day at Volume 75. NCW Femmes Fatales Rush (as PJ Tyler) debuted for NCW Femmes Fatales on February 6, 2010. At the beginning she was scheduled to take on Kacey Diamond but plans were changed and she teamed with Mary Lee Rose to take on the team of Anna Minoushka and Anastasia Ivy. She was able to hit with her finishing manouvre but the team of Anna and Anastasia got the win via pinfall. Due to her being the current WILD Champion, she entered the first ever NCW FF Tournament for the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship. In the first round she faced Portia Perez in a first time ever match but was unable to score the win. In October 2010, Rush defeated Cat Power and Sassy Stephie in a triple threat match. In March 2011, Rush (now appearing as Courtney Rush) defeated the evil Cat Power in a Street Fight. At the July 2011 card, Rush faced Madison Eagles in the semi-main event but lost to her. In October 2011, she faced and defeated Kellie Skater. At Femmes Fatales X in November 2012, Rush defeated Portia Perez in Part 1 of the event, but lost to Ryo Mizunami in Part 2. At Femmes Fatales XI in March 2013, Rush defeated Allison Danger to win the Bellatrix World Championship. In June, Rush faced off to a double DQ against Cheerleader Melissa in a #1 Contender's Match for the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship. The double DQ came after Melissa turned into a villainess during the match and was set to use a steel chair on Rush, leading to a brawl between the two. At Femmes Fatales XIII, Rush caused a distraction that led to Melissa and Mercedes Martinez losing to LuFisto and Sweet Cherrie. Rush and Melissa competed in a 30 Minute Iron Woman Match at Femmes Fatales XIV on April 19, 2014, which ended in a 1-1 draw after Martinez's interference. At Femmes Fatales XV on August 16, 2014, Rush defeated Melissa, Martinez, and LuFisto in a four-way match to capture the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship. Rush retained her title against Melissa at Femmes Fatales XVI on October 25. Rush lost the title to LuFisto in a triple threat match also involving Saraya Knight at Femme Fatales XVII on April 4, 2015. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2016-present) In 2016, Rush signed with TNA Wrestling, debuting in January 2016. Rush appeared on stage dressed as a macabre clown, speaking in riddles whilst Crazzy Steve and Abyss attacked TNA tag team champions The Wolves and stealing their title belts, thus forming a Heel stable called The Decay. Acting career Letkeman has also acted in several independent movies, including Monster Brawl (where she played Witch Bitch), Exit Humanity and Beat Down. Filmography *''Monster Brawl'' (2011) *''Exit Humanity'' (2011) *''Beat Down'' (2012) Wrestling facts *'Finishing Moves' :*''The Red Wedding'' (F-5) :*Skyward Suplex (Olympic slam) :*Top rope crossbody :*Spear :*Spider's twist *'Signature Moves' :*Arm drag :*Double underhook suplex :*Choke :*Corner foot choke :*Exploder suplex :*Hip toss :*Russian leg sweep *'Teams and stables' :*Decay - with Abyss and Crazzy Steve *'Music' :*Bad Medicine Championships and accomplishments *'Atomic Wrestling Entertainment' **AWE Bombshells Championship (1 time) *'Bellatrix Female Warriors' **Bellatrix World Championship (1 time) *'Great Canadian Wrestling **GCW W.I.L.D. Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her '#23''' in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #8 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #9 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #14 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Sara Del Rey) *'NCW Femmes Fatales' **NCW Femmes Fatales International Championship (1 time) *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact Wrestling Women's Knockout Championship (1 time) *'Tri-City Wrestling' **Women's Championship (1 time) External links * CAGEMATCH Profile * Wrestling Data Profile * Facebook Page * Twitter Page Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:1983 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Bellatrix current roster Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NCW Femmes Fatales current roster Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes current roster Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Manitoba wrestlers Category:Actors Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:NCW Femmes Fatales Champions Category:Living people Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Acclaim Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Blue Water Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:British Empire Wrestling alumni Category:Buffalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Championship Wrestling International alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Category:FIGHT! Brand alumni Category:For The Fans Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Magnificent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Neo Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Northern League Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:REINA X World alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Rock Solid Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling current roster Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:SPRY Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Steeltown Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-City Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Bombshells of Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Gothic wrestlers